


Baby Girl and Ghost

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A human baby girl who meets a ghost in the haunted side of the apartment complex.





	1. Chapter 1

The Apartment, San Francisca, California

A baby girl lay beneath the covers, hugging a stuffed pink teddy bear. Her hair was dark brown, her skin was tanned and her eyes were brown. She was sleeping innocently until one day.

Before the baby can react, a ghostly pink portal open and a vengeful spirit that seemingly came from the afterlife stepped into the room and approached the crib with his hands behind his back. He looked like a black human skeleton, with a ghostly green glow.He wears a dark green turtleneck sweater. The black pants covered his skeletal legs. He had white eyebrows and a mustache.But the unique feature around him were his skull pupils, colored red like blood, in two wide pools of acidic green. 

Maricela squealed and clapped her hands

"Aww Come on!?" said Macuil

Maricela saws a creepy woman with pale skin and long black hair. She wears a white dress.

"Hello i'm Mali and this is Macuil" Mail introduced

A girl with brown hair and tan skin. She wears a school uniform. Her name is Cailaca.

"Hey Macuil"

"Oh hey Cailaca, look i can explain!" 

Cailaca cooed "Hey Maricela"

Maricela giggled.

Macuil facepalmed


	2. Game of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macuil says he does not want to enter the San Francisca Scaring Contest because his rival, Preston always wins, so Mali puts a curse on Maricela.

Macuil's House: Maricela, Mali and Cailaca were watching a horror movie until they heard a scream and it was Macuil.

 

Mali's Room: A portal open, Maricela, Mali and Macuil landed in their skeletal forms followed by their muscles and skins.

 

San Francisca Scaring Contest: Maricela scared Preston because she's better at scaring than Macuil.


	3. Ghost Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling that being a ghost is too much work for just one person, Macuil and Mali hatch a plan to clone Mali.

Macuil's House: Macuil and Cailaca are playing a scary video game called The girl who was getting angry. Macuil's pocket vibrates, and it is his phone, but Macuil does not want to answer it. Cailaca wins, but Macuil does not like it. When they finish the game, Maricela asks Macuil what he wants to do now. Mali summons makes 4 clones of Macuil, but the clones are babies. Maricela has chained the babies, so they cant escape, but they get the chains off of them. The other baby comes back with chinese food, so he was not trying to escape. Cailaca comes back, and says that she did not find the baby that went to a portal, but then gets sucked by a portal. Then the baby comes back, and lands in the diaper. Macuil gets an idea of what they can do with the ghost babies.

The Cemetery: Macuil puts the babies inside the creepy nursery that Cailaca made to scare a mean girl in her school. Macuil says that ''they will put to rest and so-on''.


	4. Girl from Cristo Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl came from Cristo Cove and Maricela and Macuil tries to send her back.

Macuil's House: Maricela is in Macuil's House laughing. Macuil comes in and says a girl who came to San Francisca. They watch it, and find out that a girl named Alicia Cortez who was half human and half onyro. The Road: Her mean babysitter, Alison and her friends come, and they laugh about Maricela being friends with a ''freak'',but Alicia made her pee her pants. The Sidewalk:Macuil stops to return a DVD, and tells Maricela to watch over her. Sushi truck comes, and dumps fish and water on Maricela, making her wet. A guy comes, and reads a book to Maricela called Mariluz. Later, he is still reading the book to Maricela. But it turns out it took 2 hours. Macuil comes back, and still thinks there are 2 hours left till the Alicia go back to Cristo Cove, but Maricela explains to him that time is almost up, and the ghosts and demons arrived from Cristo Cove, and attacks San Francisca. But it actually makes everyone happy.


	5. Maricela Says The B Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macuil warned Maricela not to say the B word like Baby.

Macuil said Alright Maricela say Dada

Maricela said Baby

Macuil gasped and said You said the b word

At the Grocery store, Macuil tried to scare Maricela,but fails.

I hour later

Cailaca arrived to see what's going on

Macuil said Maricela said the b word.


	6. Ghosttube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mali and Macuil learned that Cailaca and Maricela has a YouTube channel.

The episode starts off with a close-up of Mali's face]

Mali: Ready, Macuil?

Macuil: Ready!

Mali: Five, six, seven, eight. [Starts the video]

[Mali and Macuil triinges to mimic the dance move. Mali accidentally steps on his foot]

Macuil: Ay!

Mali: Ah! Sorry! Sorry!

[Pans to a phone recording them dance]

Macuil: I keep making my steps too big.

Mali: Well, let’s just start it over from that part.

[Reveals that Cailaca hiding behind a plant while recording them] 

Mali and Macuil finish the dance


	7. Mostly Ghostly Cailaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mali accidentally turns Cailaca into a ghost, Maricela and Macuil work to change her back but first they must catch her!

In Mali's bedroom, Mali dumped her with ghost sweat which disgusts her.

Cailaca screamed that she becomes a ghost.

Maricela squeals and Macuil screamed

Cailaca jump into Maricela's body and control it.

She made Maricela do a cartwheel which amazed Macuil.


	8. Trouble in Weird Side of the apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group’s vacation is cut short when a human couple and their baby enters the weird side of the apartment.

Macuil is reading a book, but he sees a mexican couple and their youngest son standing at the entrance. Macuil orders them to leave, but they reappear afterwards.Macuil goes back to his business, but is interrupted again as he finds the family playing with Mali.The woman erases Macuil's entire equation on the blackboard and draws a kitty.The son then chases Macuil, and Macuil moves out of the way, and he watches as the husband lets loose the ghostly animals.


	9. Ghost Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maricela and Macuil use Mali's Ouija board to help a lost ghost find its way home.

Maricela and Macuil are fishing at Lake San Francisca. Macuil thinks he caught a fish but it was actually Mali. Mali says that she was having a Ouija board. Maricela and Macuil say that its impossible to communicate with a ghost, but Maricela tries it and he hears ghost talking about scaring. Macuil still refuses to believe. He finally catches a ghost fish, but Maricela hears him saying let me go let me go! Ghost fish says that he got lost in San Francisca Lake and lives in the ocean.

Maricela open the portal to the ghostly version of the lake/

The Mother fish invites Maricela and Macuil for dinner so they eat there and have dinner.


	10. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While stuck in a creepy nursery, Macuil, Mali, Cailaca and Maricela reminisce about past adventures.

Cailaca is in the nursery washing her hands. Maricela comes in with Macuil.In the flashback, Maricela's mother leaving her daughter on the doorstep of San Francisca Apartment.

Maricela's mom: [mocking] This is your fault [growls] [But,when she rings the door bell,the sunny weather changed to stormy] [growls] [muttering while driving back home] [When they opened the front door they found a human baby in a basket, enwrapped in a pink blanket.]

Macuil: Is that a baby [Maricela cooing and two ghosts of toddler aged cheerful mexican girls hopped to Maricela's head]

Lucia and Mague: Macuil can we keep her please.

Macuil: The note says please take care of my little girl i mean what's the worst that could happen [Maricela blows a raspberry] Or maybe we take care of her until her mom gets back.

[After they adopted her,they redecorated the baby room with gothic stuff such as skulls,creepy dolls,a grim reaper and a reddish pink teddy bear.]


	11. The Ghost Sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macuil babysits a ghost in order to help Cailaca become popular.

Cailaca has just finished school, and is about to bicycle home when she sees local mean girl Nellie has stolen her bicycle.


	12. Cheer Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cailaca's little sister, Maya tries Mali's spell-book to prepare for cheer tryouts, but they must stop her after she got possessed by the ghost of a 1930s former cheerleader.

Macuil asks Maya what's wrong, but she gets angry.

Maya takes a deep breath and tell them what happened

Flashback- Cheer-leading tryouts

Snotty Cheerleader said '' Like, let's see what you got''

Maya doing a cartwheel while chanting.

Cheerleader said '' Wait you have to, like, carry Marcia.

Maya gulped and tried to carry Marcia,but fails.

'' Can i make it to the squad''

Flashback ended

Orange skinned humanoid said '' Sorry to hear,but you need to let it go''

Maya said if I'll use a spell to help herself for the cheer leading try outs''. 

Maya said '' Mali can i borrow your spell-book'' 

Mali said '' Yes"

She finds it and opens it and finds the right spell. 

So she casts a spell and goes to see if the spell worked. 

But, she got possessed by something.

Mali found out that she was possessed by the ghost of a 1930s cheerleader who was abused by her mother.


	13. Ghost Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to celebrate Ghost Day, but everyone have lost interest due to growing up. So Mali tries to bring back their spirit of Ghost Day by turning them into humans!

The episode begins with Mali making preparations for Ghost Day, dressing herself in a adorably creepy teddy bear costume. Attempting to give the others an impetus of spirit for Ghost Day,Mali describes the fun events they can do tonight. The other ghosts give excuses for not celebrating the merriment along with her. Mali reminisces that that was their favorite holiday.Mali figures she can reinstitute their great demeanor of the holiday, so she mixes up several ingredients in her cauldron, summoning the ghost of a 1920s man who celebrates Ghost Day. She begs for his help to bring the others' Ghost Day spirit back. The spirit accepts her offer, transforming the others into humans. Astonished and a little annoyed, she finds the others, now have flesh and blood. They freak out and scream after seeing all the Ghost Day decorations in the living room.


	14. OSH'S Mommie Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When OSH's mother arrived at the apartment, the others tried to help OSH.

The episode begins with the others noticing OSH, who has been acting more moody than usual. They ask him what was wrong, and he answered that his mother will visit him and the others. When his mother arrives, she is revealed to be an implied alcoholic, a smoker, and a prostitute. She introduces herself as Nancy, and asks for alcohol, despite being pregnant. She then proceeds charge Macuil a dollar to spit on him, even though Macuil said no. Macuil asks Nancy why OSH was dropped off with him, to which she responds that she just needed somebody to watch him while she was at the grocery store.Macuil asks her why it took her a year to go to the grocery store, in which Nancy said it was hard to find. But OSH spills the real story: One year prior, Nancy drives OSH to the apartment complex, where she intends to abandon OSH at. OSH doesn't want to leave Nancy, but Nancy does, because she thinks OSH is ugly, stupid and a waste of her time. OSH asks what to do if he forgets his name, so Nancy gives him circus stuff. Nancy then puts a note on OSH's shirt that says "Please Babysit....sorry", and lies to OSH by saying it says he's a good boy. Nancy drives off, leaving OSH at the apartment, so OSH looks for a door to knock on. He comes across Macuil's apartment door, and we then see the scene from the flashback episode that shows Macuil meeting OSH for the first time.Back in the present, Nancy beats OSH for "lying". Macuil tells OSH to leave with Nancy, but OSH and Maricela are both reluctant.Cailaca apologizes to OSH for messing things up.Cailaca said '' I thought you missed your mom''. OSH said " I haven't seen her just because i moved to San Francisca to live a better life''.After this, OSH close the door. The others begin commenting to Cailaca that OSH should be more like his mother.


	15. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cailaca and the gang try to impress a club of proper yet snobbish ladies so Cailaca can join.

The episode starts off with Macuil complaining about why Maricela has to wear a dress.Cailaca acts extra nice,even saying she could "eat her up", thus scaring Maricela. OSH asks Macuil why Cailaca is being strict. Macuil tells OSH that she has been invited to join Proper Lady club. When the proper lady club members come, everyone has to look good, and wear big, fancy hats and dresses.After Macuil exclaims that they talk about lady like things, he next says that they have a huge meal for all the members.


	16. Ghostly Botanica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maricela's babysitter,Allison mocks Cailaca’s great grandma's spellbook, prompting the gang to go to the botanica.

In the apartment, Cailaca was in the living room, reading her great grandma's spellbook.

Allison scoffed to Cailaca. "You are such a child, Cailaca..."

Maricela blowing a raspberry at Allison who growled.

"I don't care what you think, Allison." Cailaca retorted.

Allison scoffed and walked off. "I'm off to the Mall with my friends."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way." Cailaca replied.

"I can't believe that I got stuck with a weirdo." Allison complained.

"I can't believe we got stuck with such a bullying dragon for a baby sitter..." Cailaca sighed.

Allison's eye twitches, screams furiously and walked off, bumping into Macuil and Mali along the way. "Watch it, Freaks!"

Macuil and Mali growled at her.

"Oh, hey there, kids." Cailaca's mom smiled as she was writing a letter to Maricela's parents while they were visiting Hawaii.

"Hi, Mrs. Martinez," Mali replied. "Is Cailaca here?"

"Yes, she's in the living room, reading my grandma's spellbook." Cailaca's mom nodded.

"Uh, Cailaca?" Mali called.

"Oh, hey, guys," Cailaca looked up. "Sorry, just catching up on some old books."

"A old book, huh?" Macuil asked.

"Well, yeah, you know, my mom's hooked," Cailaca chuckled to her little inside joke that she shared with her mother. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Manny and Frida wants to go to the botanica," Macuil replied. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure." Cailaca accepted.

"Really?" Mali asked.

"Yeah," Cailaca smiled. "It would be fun to go to the botanica."

"Well, all right," Macuil smiled back. "Glad to see that you're back on board."

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cailaca smiled.

"And plus to get away from Maricela's terrible baby sitter, Allison, right?" Mali replied.

"Definitely." Cailaca nodded.

''Yay.'' said Maricela''

Macuil giggled. "Saw that coming."

Macuil and Mali waved as they then left the apartment.

"Man, that was close," Cailaca said to herself as she came back into her room. "They almost found out the big secret."

"And what secret is that, Calicia?" Allison's voice mocked as she came right behind her.

''Uh-oh?'' said Maricela

"I don't think that's any of your business, Allie!" Cailaca glared.

Allison and Cailaca glared to each other.

"Allison, I need you to help me move the furniture." Cailaca's mom said before grabbing Allison's arm and dragging her off.

"Mrs. Martinez, get off of me, I'm not done with my rival!" Allison complained only to be ignored by Mrs. Martinez.

Cailaca smiled and sighs in relief before she then began to pack her suitcase.

"Why, hello, my animal friends," A ghost girl in sweet lolita clothing smiled as she was sitting in her backyard as she sang which made woodland animals come toward her like in Disney's Snow White. "I have brought food for all of you~"

The animals smiled to her and she soon fed them as Cailaca's little sister Maya and a conquistador ghost walked down the street.

"So, basically, a botanica is where you buy all the creepy things like voodoo dolls, statues and scented candles, it's mostly a thing that Lupita likes to go to, but you can go if you want." Pedro educated Maya.

"Oh, that sounds... Sounds... Awesome!" Maya replied. "Did I say that right?"

A conquistador facepalmed

After breakfast, Macuil came over and the two ghosts collected the costumes and soon went off to the botanica with the gang in a hearse while everyone else would come with them. They then saw Ms Hupida, Maya, Pedro, Ramon, Lupita, Rosa, Teeny, Principal Tonio, and Vice Principal Chakal in the hearse.

"Hey, guys," Ms Hupida replied. "Ya made it on time."

Macuil and Mali smiled and got in the hearse. A ghost driver was about to head off, but couldn't.

"What's wrong, Jose?" Mali asked.

"The hearse won't go." Jose told her.

They then saw the back door opened and saw Cindy get thrown in.

"Cindy?!" Everyone else asked.

"Hey, guys, um, you have another guest coming along with me." Cindy told them.

Pedro, Ramon, and Lupita look up and their eyes widened in fear. "Zoe Aves?!"

"How dare Frida didn't invite me to the botanica?" Zoe glared at the trio as she folded her arms.

They were soon on the road to the botanica. Jose was driving of course while Maria Rivera read a black magic book while Manny and Frida made their costumes in the back as they were also watching their favorite horror movie.


	17. Ghost Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prom Night, Cailaca asks a boy from history class to prom,but The apartment ghosts sent them to a ghostly version of school prom night and something's scary happens to them.

“Cailaca?”

Cailaca, who was studying a school book in the library, looked up. It was Lucas.

“Yes?” she whispered.

“Um…well, I was wondering if you don’t already have a date for the prom, would you like to go with me?”

Cailaca swallowed. Finally, she nodded.

“Okay,” she said. “I accept.”

Lucas beamed.

Cailaca had never felt happier in her life.

Cailaca opened a book she had checked out that day in the library.

“Telekinesis,” she read to herself. “The ability to move objects or cause changes in objects by force of mind. This exceptional ability has usually been reported in times of crisis or extreme stress.” 

She closed the book and put it in a dresser drawer, under her clothes, where the material for her dress was located. She had bought the material after school and had plans to start on it tomorrow.

Cailaca put the finishing touches on her dress. It was pink and floor length. She didn’t dare get the color red, so she had picked pink. She looked at it when she finished. It was actually quite pretty. She smiled, both excited and nervous for tomorrow night.

Later, Cailaca had just put her dress on. She started to apply make-up to her face. As she was applying some eyeliner, her father came in.

Cailaca and her father screamed

"Oops sorry my mistake"

"Papi get outta here!"

Cailaca slam the door.

She put the eyeliner away, and took some red lipstick out, and began to apply it to herself.

She grabbed the corsage that Lucas had given her earlier, and put it around her wrist. 

She ran a comb through her hair. She had added a little extra curl for the Prom. 

She headed downstairs. She heard the doorbell ring, and she opened the door.

“Hey,” Lucas said. He was in a tux, and looking very handsome. 

“Hi,” she said. “Do you—do you love it?”

But Macuil and Mali changed Cailaca and Lucas' formal wear into ghostly evening gowns and tuxedos.

Mali open the ghostly green portal

Cailaca and Lucas gulped.

He extended his hand towards her. She grabbed it. They walked into the portal together, holding hands.

When they entered the ghostly prom, Cailaca was stunned at how scary it was. The banner, which was hung on the stage where the King and Queen would be crowned, was beautifully macabre. Many ghosts were dancing to the music being played. 

As they started to walk towards a table, people looked shocked at the sight of Cailaca.

“Hey, Lucas,” a ghost man with black hair greeted. He was accompanied by a ghost girl.

She eyed Cailca’s dress. “Ay Dios Mio! Where’d you get that dress? I love it!”

“I made it,” Cailaca said. 

“No way!”

“Yes,” Cailaca said, blushing. “I—I enjoy sewing.”

"I love to stay and chat,but i wanna dance"

“Can we just sit down for a little bit?”

“Sure,” Lucas said, and led her to a table. They sat in silence for a moment. “Do you want some punch?” Lucas asked.

“Yes, please,” Cailaca said. Lucas got up to retrieve the punch.

“Cailaca?” 

Cailaca looked up. It was Miss Morales. She was looking very pretty. Her brown hair was up, and she was wearing a yellow dress.

“Hello, Miss Morales,” Cailaca said. “You look very pretty.”

Miss Morales sat down next to Terra.

“Thank you, Cailaca,” she said. “You are beautiful.”

Cailaca smiled.

“Thank you. That’s really nice of you to say so. I know I’m not—not really—but thank you anyway,” she said.

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true,” Miss Morales told her. “I remember my own prom. My date was a lot taller than me, and the corsage he gave me clashed with my dress, but it was magic. It was wonderful. I’ve never had another date like it. Is it like that for you?”

“It’s very nice,” Cailaca said.

“Is that all?”

“No. It’s so wonderful, I can’t describe it,” Cailaca said. Miss Morales laid a hand on Cailaca’s arm.

“You’ll never forget it,” she said. She got up as Lucas was returning with the punch. “Have a wonderful time, Cailaca.” Lucas sat down as Miss Morales was leaving.

“What did she want?” Lucas asked, setting the cups of punch down on the table.

“We were just talking,” Cailaca said. “She told me about her own prom.”

Lucas looked at Cailaca

“Do you want to dance?” he asked.

“No,” Cailaca said. “I—I don’t know how.”

“It’s okay,” Lucas said. “This is a slow song. Come on, I’ll show you.” He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. 

“Okay, we just have to stand close to each other and shift our weight back and forth, just like everyone else is doing,” Lucas said. Cailaca nodded, looking nervous. Lucas placed one of her hands on his shoulder, and held the other one. He guided her along. After a couple minutes, she got the hang of it, and tentatively rested her head on his shoulder.

After the song ended, Lucas began to lead Cailaca back to the table. The voting for the King and Queen would start soon. The more time he spent with Cailaca, the more he liked her. She was sweet, nice, and pretty. 

“Ladies and gentlemen," “It’s time to announce the Rey and Reyna.”

Everything got silent.

“The King and Queen of the prom: Lucas and Cailaca!”

“We won?” Cailaca whispered, unable to believe it. “We won?”

When they were on stage, Cailaca was handed a bouquet of flowers, and a scepter was thrust into Lucas’s hand. A tiara was placed on her head, and a crown was placed on Lucas’s. 

When the bucket went, nearly everyone was shocked into silence. 

Cailaca was suddenly soaked in something warm and wet. The clapping and the cheering died away instantly. She stood there, dripping. Looking down at herself, Cailaca was mortified to see that they were covered with ectoplasm. There were a couple people gasped in terror. Cailaca and Lucas screamed as they turned into ghosts. "Aaaah these guys are right, we're in Ghost Prom!" said Cailaca.

But people cheered.


	18. Stage Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cailaca and Nellie compete for the school play.

San Guadalupe School for Girls

“Okay, that’s my friend Gabriella,” she says, pointing to a girl with black hair and glasses. 

…

“That’s Ana,” Cailaca says, pointing out a tawny skinned girl with brown hair.'' She's my friend''

Maricela and Cailaca saws the poster of Ghostly Slumber Party with a creepy girl with long black hair and a little girl with brown hair in pigtails,but the poster turned creepy.

Macuil said " Hey Cailaca how's it going"

Maricela and Cailaca screamed

The other girls stop sourly glaring at them to go back to their business

Cailaca said "Oh nothing,if i have to hear Macuil's voice one more time I'm gonna.....

Before she can finish asking her question, she heard a snobby girl's voice.

Everyone turns their attention to the sudden commotion, and a blonde girl with a bow in her hair reveals herself.

She condescendingly sneers at all the other girls, and begins walking her way through with pompous posture.

…

Nellie walks up to Cailaca and her friends.

“Hello Cailaca. I see you brought some moral support. I’m glad to see you’ve accepted the fact i’ll be playing as a stupid girl with pigtails named Mariioa,” she mocks.

“That's Mariluz,” Cailaca retorts. 

“Hmm… Whatever,” Nellie said and walked away.

Cailaca growled and said ''I'll show her.''

Science Class

'' Alright everyone these are my friends''

Cailaca open the spell-book,reads it and the science teacher gasped

'' This is a ghost and a demon''

But Nellie giggles

''Great friends Cailaca''

The girls laughed at Cailaca

Gabriella said ''It's not funny, Nellie''

Macuil scares Nellie

Nellie growls and said " I'm really going to get that Cailaca

Ghostly Slumber Party Auditions

Cailaca saws Nellie auditioning for the role.

At the judge’s table, Vice Principal Chakal shuffles his scorecards. However, the unshakable feeling that someone is watching him refuses to go away.

He turns to his right, and while the goth chick beside him is busy organizing her own scorecards, the girl at the far end of the table is glaring at him with dagger eyes.

He just does his best to ignore her and focus on the task at hand.

Nellie does a cursty and walked away.

Cailaca clear her throat and chant in Latin

Maricela heard a thunder crash

Maricela said "Uh-oh?"

Nellie said ''Well i hope she'll never audition without her friends''

Cailaca saw a puerto rican boy who was saying his lines, but the problem is Cailaca accidentally summons ghostly bees.

Outside

Cailaca said "Vice Principal Chakal you don't understand,you can't just give the role to Nellie.''

But, Vice Principal Chakal said " Oh i understand better now if you excuse me i'm giving the role to Nellie''

Ana said " Cailaca Cailaca i know someone who did it''

Nellie said " Looks like the girl won,honey''

But, Nellie shakes Cailaca's hand, she realizes her hand is covered with honey.

The Apartment

Cailaca was sewing outfits for the play until she's getting tired.

Cailaca said " I'm gonna get you Nellie Narison''

Later

Cailaca showed Macuil and Mali a gothic dress that she made for Nellie.

San Guadalupe School

Cailaca knocks on the door and Nellie open the door.

Nellie said "Ugh, like, you're fifteen minutes late so get lost!?" 

Nellie closes the door in anger

Cailaca growled

Nellie said" Ugh that Victorian style dress,please my daddy's not gonna like it when i being nice to others,time to wear my mother's dress.''

Nellie open the door revealing her mother's pink dress.

Cailaca heard Macuil and Mali talking

''Macuil Mali what is this"

"Cailaca it's not what you think"

Cailaca sighs and said the chant in Latin cause Mali to go in people's shoes.

However, Mali jump into Nellie's body who said bad things about the Apartment Ghosts.

 

The Play begins with curtains opening with a girl with an afro and a girl with black hair who were having a slumber party until Nellie turned the slumber party into the nightmare.

Gabriella said "I got a bad feeling''

Backstage

Maricela said "Uh-oh?"

“What the-?! I can't believe i let Mali possessed Nellie!” Cailaca reminds Maricela, grabbing her by her clothes.

 

Nellie turned into a blood red ball that sucks the cast and explode.

 

However, the audience cheers and claps.

Nellie come of the blood ball.

Nellie said " What's going on'' Nellie realizes she is covered in blood and screams,then faint.


	19. Family Fun Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maricela and Dulcina compete at the family fun day.

"Welcome to San Francisca Family Fun Day"

Macuil drives Maricela to San Francisca Park. 

"Maci"

"Not now"

Macuil gives Maricela a pink sweater and sunblock.

"Maci"

"Not now Maricela"

"Maci, Maci"

"WHAT IS IT!"

Maricela and Macuil heard a snooty scream

"Mother you're not listening"

Maricela and Macuil saw a bratty blonde toddler girl talking to her hippie mother.

"Uh-oh"

"If you don't compete, you don't win and i love WINNING!!!"

"Lindsay when we win we give the trophy to the homeless"

Lindsay growls

Maricela and Macuil saw a mexican toddler girl and her parents.

"Hello Maricela"


End file.
